To My Fang Your Max
by Dark Cloud-Sky Ivy
Summary: Honestly very personal. Comes from my heart and it goes to my Fang, cause he's the boy that wants to fly and he makes me feel like I'm the air he can soar in. Only Exception by Paramore. Sonfic.  AU, wasn't beta'd, amazing anyways


_Did you know that I love you? _

_I never really knew love. Yea I've read it, I've watched it acted out, and I've heard of people talk about it. _

_They fell in and out of it. But I knew what happened to people in love. They changed, and not for the better. My family was and is sheer proof of it. Yet in a few months you've changed my views of it all, that maybe what I've witnessed is just one messed up side of it all. That maybe there's hope for me. And you're that hope. That maybe I can believe and really let myself feel. I just need to heal also._

_Tonight at 8, be there. I'll be singing to you._

I left the not where he'd get it as soon as he came home and then I left.

.

It was me. My turn. Up.

I walked onto the stage and looked out into the crowd. I spotted him immediately. He looked nervous, probably because I was. We just had that kind of connection. Always had, and I pray, always will. I lifted the mic as the band started up.

He didn't know much about my past, but he knew enough…

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry__  
><em>_and curse at the wind.__  
><em>_He broke his own heart and I watched__  
><em>_as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore__  
><em>_that she would never let herself forget.__  
><em>_And that was the day that I promised__  
><em>_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But Darling,__  
><em>_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.__  
><em>

And he was, the only exception. The only one I ever let in like this. So far in, so deep. He now meant so much to me that I didn't know. What I'd do once he was gone. 'Cause he was in so deep. Our connection just made me all the more wary most of the time. I don't feel well, and neither does he. I ate soup, so much soup, to later find out that he was sick. And we're too young for this. That's what my head tells me. We're gonna break and I'll be devastated, yet happy as long as he's happy. He's my only exception.

_Maybe I know somewhere__  
><em>_deep in my soul__  
><em>_that love never lasts.__  
><em>_And we've got to find other ways__  
><em>_to make it alone.__  
><em>_Keep a straight face.__  
><em>_And I've always lived like this__  
><em>_keeping a comfortable distance.__  
><em>_And up until now I had sworn to myself__  
><em>_that I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception._

And my family is only proof ya know? That love doesn't last. And they're all older, and it doesn't work out. They aren't happy. I'm 16 and you're 17, but we're happy and we're there for each other as much as we can be. Despite our distance, you know the distance I mean, country and timezones. And now I'm grateful for Skype, Facebook, Email and you're cell. Because you got my message and I see you watching me as I watch you. As I sing to you, pouring out all this emotion and things I'm afraid to tell you because I hate rejection. I hate to be thought of as weak. I hate to possibly see that I've gone too far and have scared you away. So I sing…

_I've got a tight grip on reality,__  
><em>_but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.__  
><em>_I know you're leaving in the morning__  
><em>_when you wake up.__  
><em>_Leave me with some kind of proof its not a dream._

_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception._

_I'm on my way to believing__  
><em>_And I'm on my way to believing__  
><em>

And you're right there. _Right there._ And I'm here but we both know I'm there. There with you, for you. And I love you so much, enough to trust you when it hurts to trust. To work to be secure even though I'm so damn insecure. To love, even when everything and experience tells me to run the hell away. To just run, but I stay. I stand here. _Right there with you._ I get your texts and emails and know that its not fake. That one day it might hurt more than any pain I've ever experienced, to see you walk away. But I'm hoping like hell that you'll be walking toward me. 'Cause you are my only exception, and only means one.

And this love exists. And I promise that I'm believin'.

* * *

><p>I can't wait to keep moving forward with you. To see what every new day brings. Cause ya know, we're <em>r<em>_ight there. Together._


End file.
